Pillow Fighting
by themagicalcow
Summary: Beca went home to an unexpected pillow fight that took place in the living room of the Bella House. Things happen afterwards. (PP2 Fanfic)


After a long day at the recording studio Beca has been interning at, she came home to witness a pillow fight which she automatically assumed that the redhead started.

"What am I looking at?" was Beca's greeting as she walked up to the living room that was now filled with feathers floating mid-air, and of course, the other ladies' laughter.

"Pillow fighting!" Fat Amy shouted, more likely to provoke the other Bellas to attack her rather than to answer the Bella co-captain. In revenge, the fat blonde tried to hit Stacie but the pillow missed its target and hit Beca on the arm instead, earning an irritated "Ah!" from the DJ.

"You know, this sets women back like 30 years." she stated bluntly.

"We're just relieving some stress." Chloe stated while jumping up and down the couch, giggling adorably.

The brunette always thought Chloe's childish side and laughter are two of the most precious things in the planet, and so she eased up a bit.

Smirking and shooking her head at the co-captain's words, she held up the elegantly designed envelope she found outside and said, "This was on the porch."

The redhead immediately stopped from what she was doing and walked towards Beca to get a hold of the envelope. "Ooh, what is that? It looks fancy."

"I don't know, babe. But whatever it is, we will deal with it first thing in the morning. I'll be upstairs taking a quick nap if you need me." and with that being said, Beca gave Chloe a quick peck on the lips before heading upstairs to their bedroom leaving a small frown on the Bella captain's lips and the envelope in her hands.

After all the fun, teasing, and pillow-throwing, the girls went to their respective rooms and within a couple of minutes, snores were heard, of course Fat Amy being the loudest. But everyone was already used to it so it was actually no big deal.

Chloe, as usual, couldn't sleep due to stress. She kept overthinking about the upcoming Worlds and how they would outperform the other groups. They wanted to win. They needed to win so badly for only one reason, and that is to get the Bellas back in the A Capella business.

As her thoughts still wouldn't stop bugging her, the redhead made hot choco, sat on the stool near the kitchen counter, and typed in some plans for the set-list on her laptop.

She was busy typing when suddenly, she felt arms around her waist and someone hugging her from behind. She smiled and turned around only to be met with a pair of gorgeous dark blue eyes staring back at her.

"Hey beautiful." the brunette said with her signature smirk that drove Chloe insane everyfuckingtime.

"Well, that was indeed a quick nap." the redhead giggled and gave Beca a kiss.

The short DJ furrowed her eyebrows, her mouth formed a letter 'O' in mock hurt saying, "Hey, in my defense, I was really tired with the shitload of work at the studio, not to mention my boss being a bit douchey."

"Oh, so that explains the 6-hour 'nap'." she smiled sadly, trying to hide the longing feeling for her girlfriend.

"I may sound too clingy but I miss you. We don't even have time for each other anymore and we live in the same house." Chloe responded matter-of-factly, sadness evident upon her features.

The brunette sighed. She knew Chloe has been having difficulties in sleeping because of the stupid Worlds. Beca also knew that she should be the first person to help the redhead ease up in times like this, but she's been really checked out lately, and so the tiny DJ felt beyond guilty about it.

"I'm so sorry, Chlo. I know you've been stressing out a lot. And I'm such a terrible girlfriend for not being always by your side. How can I make it up to you?" Beca stated sincerely as she stared at the redhead's perfectly bright blue eyes.

The redhead only smiled and stared back at her co-captain slash girlfriend, sensing her sincerity.

"I love you, baby. It's okay, I know you're busy with important matters too." with that, Chloe kissed the short DJ passionately. Seconds passed and it became a heated make out session.

Beca lifted Chloe to sit onto the counter while she kissed her girlfriend aggressively, showing dominance and neediness at the same time. She stood in between Chloe's legs as she puts both of her hands on the waist of an intolerably gorgeous girl before her. The redhead took it as a hint and wrapped her legs around Beca's lower back and her arms around her neck, pulling the DJ closer to her.

Before they could even get undressed, Chloe pulled away and insisted that they should continue "doing it" in their shared room. Beca, without any hesitation, nodded and helped her girlfriend get down from the counter.

When they reached their room, Chloe locked the door to make sure nobody disturbs what is about to happen between her and her bad-ass DJ.

Beca sat on the bed as her girlfriend made her way to straddle the DJ. The heat is already building up because of the make out session that was initiated by the DJ. Chloe started to take off her partner's black tank-top and in return, the brunette impatiently unbuttoned her girlfriend's plaid light blue long sleeves without breaking the heated kiss.

The short DJ pulled away and quickly started to take off the redhead's shorts, while she kisses her partner's toned stomach much to the other's pleasure.

Before they even know it, both of them are fully naked, currently still making out. Beca laid on her back while Chloe is on top of her, still straddling her. Both of them feeling the wetness of each other.

Beca wouldn't lie, she hated waiting and the anticipation is killing the aggressive DJ. Without warning, she flipped them over so that she's on top of her extremely hot girl.

The DJ started leaving hickeys on the redhead's neck down to her chest. She stopped and stared at the girl before her. She saw that Chloe's eyes were pleading for more, dilated courtesy of the lust and love she's feeling. That was all Beca needed to continue. She wanted her girl to beg for her, to beg for more. And so, the brunette proceeded. She licked and sucked Chloe's nipple while her left hand kneads the other perky breast. The redhead moaned at the action as Beca continued to do so.

The brunette took advantage of Chloe's moan and moved back up to kiss the redhead, making her tongue explore her girlfriend's mouth once more before letting her hand fondle its way to where the redhead needed her the most.

Wetness was felt by the brunette as she played with her girl's clit, rubbing circles on it, making Chloe buck her hips. A sign that she wanted more than just a naughty act of teasing.

Beca smirked in the kiss and without warning, she plunged in two fingers inside the undeniably hot redhead beneath her. Instantly, Chloe arched her back as her eyes roll in pleasure while moaning loud into the kiss. The redhead involuntarily bit Beca's lower lip and the DJ swore it was the hottest thing in the world. Just the mere thought of dominating the redhead drove her insane.

"Fuck me harder, babe. Yes, right there!" was all the redhead could say in between pants and moans as she widen her flawless legs for her bad ass DJ.

The brunette pumped in and out of her girl harder and faster, granting Chloe's lustful wish, as she sucked and licked her girlfriend's perky tits.

Minutes passed by, Chloe could finally feel her walls almost tighten around Beca's skilled fingers.

"Baby, don't stop! I'm close!"

The redhead almost lost it as the outrageous amount of orgasmic bliss take over her body.

Beca helped her ride her orgasm as she slowed her pace, bringing them both back into reality.

"You are one amazing DJ, you know that?" Chloe giggled and kissed her girlfriend.

The other smirked at the remark and was about to say something when the redhead flipped them over, much to her surprise. And Beca thought she was the dominant one.

"Thought I should maybe give you a.. reward." Chloe winked at her and before Beca could say a word, the redhead started trailing kisses along the DJ's perfectly toned abs. Never mind that she had something to say, she needed Chloe's tongue as soon as fucking possible.

And again, Beca couldn't wait any longer. She pushed her girl by the shoulder down where she desperately needed her. Chloe smirked at the action and gave Beca what she wanted. Without further warning or whatsoever, the redhead licked the DJ's soaking wet pussy while she stared at her. Beca swore she almost lost her remaining sanity as she witness the overly sexual action made by her extremely hot girlfriend.

"Fucking hell, Chloe."

The redhead began drawing circles on Beca's wet folds using her tongue and eventually started to suck her girlfriend's clit.

The aggressive DJ impatiently gripped her girl's hair and pushed her deeper, much to the other's amusement. She rolled her eyes as her back bent over due to the crazy volume of uncontrollable pleasure.

The redhead could feel Beca was close, so she continued tongue-fucking her, determined to make the DJ come. Chloe would admit that she loved making the brunette come in her mouth because one, she always loved the taste of her cum and two, she loved the feeling of satisfying her.

"That's it, babe! Fuck, Chloe, I'm gonna come in your mouth!"

And with that, the DJ did. Chloe felt her girlfriend's walls tense around her tongue as the sweet taste of cum made it even better. She sucked it all and swallowed, which made Beca quiver at the insanely hot action.

"You're so fucking hot, babe." was all the brunette could utter in between pants, smirking at her girlfriend.

Chloe gave her a quick kiss and said, "You're welcome." with a grin.


End file.
